


Come on, Superman (Say your stupid line)

by CaptainHawke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, High School, Marriage, Mike of the interns, Mon-El is Trevor, Superman isn't actually in this work, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHawke/pseuds/CaptainHawke
Summary: Suffering.Based on the song "The Less I know the better" by Tame Impala.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm really obsessed with this song, have been for a while now. And I couldn't help but just imagine them like this, and as much as it pains me putting Mon-El and Kara together, I had to do it for the angst. Tell me what you think.
> 
> This was intended for me at first, but then, what's with writing something and then leaving it for yourself to read over and over?

Kara, the head of the cheerleaders at War-maidens high -which despite the name is actually a co-ed school- was the most beautiful girl Lena had laid eyes upon.

The girl, despite being a freshman, managed to climb the pyramid and become the captain, Lena was a senior and she was proud. Kara was her _friend_.

Even though the word made her gag sometimes.

After a particularly challenging game against a rival school, the basketball team decided to go out for pizza and then a few drinks. Lena, being part of the cheerleading squad was of course attending. 

And so was Kara; and the boy who wore the mascot costume, a _gorilla_ named _Trevor_. 

Lena never understood how "war maiden" was associated with a gorilla, but who was she to judge?

The team now flooded the bar, there were a few people who went home for the night already, but the place was still overflowing with people seeing as it was nowhere near late.

Lena watched Kara from the booth she occupied, she was with that guy, mick or something. Kara was laughing heartily at something the frat boy said, and Lena scowled, trading her glass for a whole bottle of vodka.

A few hours later, and with Lena's blood harboring more alcohol than _hemoglobin_ , she looked for Kara again; but the blonde was nowhere to be found.

She asked around as she stumbled, barely coherent enough to utter her name let alone a sentence.

_Someone said they left together_  
_I ran out the door to get her_  
_She was holding hands with Trevor_  
_Not the greatest feeling ever_

Lena left the bar, sobering up once she heard of Kara leaving. Thinking she could catch her before she went home, the senior headed for the door, a little steadier on her feet now.

Once Lena was out, she was met with a sight she honestly would've preferred to go her whole life without seeing.

A few feet away, the blonde and the mascot boy locked lips before linking their hands and walking in the direction opposite of the bar.

_Said, "Pull yourself together_  
_You should try your luck with Heather"_  
_Then I heard they slept together_  
_Oh, the less I know the better_  
_The less I know the better_

Lena broke down, tears leaving trails on her cheeks when she heard the news, or read them. One of the girls in their squad was a huge gossip, and well, this was definitely something to gossip about. Mick-- _Mike_ , Lena corrected herself, was a rather popular guy, and so was Kara. The news of them getting together broke many hearts and angered many others, too bad Lena was not the latter.

Since then, Mike and Kara's increasing PDA was starting to get on Lena's nerves, and the girl almost had a breakdown. She went home, skipping the last period despite having perfect attendance for the past three years, and just sat on her bed with a bottle of expensive wine, the kind she usually keeps for a celebration. How ironic.

The next morning, when the raven haired girl woke up with a hangover, she decided that this should end. She would confess her feelings to Kara, and the girl could actually accept her, maybe even date her.

 _Who am I kidding?_ Lena chuckled darkly as she made her way to the basketball court and towards the squad training.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lena asked Kara, and the other girl's eyes lit up, she smiled at Lena, and the senior's heart ached.

"Sure, anything I can do for you, Lee?" Kara's smile was still there even as Lena grabbed her elbow and led her away from the group of girls.

"I'm in love with you." Lena finally said, no beating around the bush, not sugarcoating it, just straight to the point.

"I--W-what?" Kara's eyes widened behind her glasses, she was gaping, unable to form any words.

"I'm in love with you." Lena repeated, "And I know you don't return my feelings, I just hope we can still be friends. And I know I don't deserve such a good friend as you, I'm sorry I dropped this on you like this, I'm so sorry, you probably think I'm a weirdo now, you hate me don't you?" The senior rambled, tears filling her eyes. At the sight, Kara softened, reaching for Lena's arm when the other girl flinched.

Kara smiled sadly at Lena, she said " _It's not now or never. Wait ten years, we'll be together_ " 

Lena sniffed, before responding " _Better late than never, just don't make me wait forever_ "

_Don't make me wait forever_  
_Don't make me wait forever_

But Lena graduated, and then Kara graduated, and despite not seeing each other for 8 years, their paths crossed again, and Kara was engaged.

Lena forced a smile when Kara told her, she was trying to be a good friend, even through the pain.

_Oh my love, can't you see yourself by my side?_  
_I don't suppose you could convince your lover to change his mind_

Lena never wished for Kara to have not entered her life, despite the fights they've had, she was grateful for her friendship. Kara was kind, and considerate, and she was Lena's friend.

Lena never regretted meeting Kara. She never regretted falling in love with Kara. In a way, the heartbreak back in high school made her grow.

_I was doing fine without ya_  
_'Til I saw your face, now I can't erase_  
_Giving in to all his bullshit_  
_Is this what you want, is this who you are?_  
_I was doing fine without ya_  
_'Til I saw your eyes turn away from mine_  
_Oh, sweet darling, where he wants you_

But, where she stood now, two years later, looking at Kara in that white dress, she couldn't help but feel _bitter_.

Mike's smile matched Kara's in size, but no matter how much anyone tried, they could never match the _brightness_ in Kara's smile.

Lena clapped, a tear escaping before she wiped it with her finger.

He won, he defeated her, she admitted. Kara looked at the man like he was a goddamned _superhero_ whenever he uttered a word, she was truly in love with Mike. Lena never thought she'd lose, but here she is, standing on the sidelines as the couple moved towards their car, the car they would take to their destination for a _honeymoon_.

Maybe Lena could use a little bit more of the wine they served, she thought as she walked back inside.

_Said, "Come on Superman, say your stupid line"_  
_Said, "Come on Superman, say your stupid line"_  
_Said, "Come on Superman, say your stupid line"_


End file.
